El Arbol del Ahorcado
by Usuyase Blood
Summary: Existe un árbol, donde habían ocurrido tantas muertes que con el tiempo, la gente acudía a el para pedir favores...Yo solo siendo curiosa, fui a ver dichoso árbol, mas sin embargo, esa noche ocurrió algo que nunca debió suceder,¿o tal vez si? [ONE-SHOT]


**El Árbol de Los Ahorcados**

 **.+**

En una pequeña comunidad de París en Francia, cerca del colegio llamado Sweet Amoris, yace un famoso árbol de mezquite, del cual pendieron alguna vez, ahorcados, inertes y derrotados, muchos revolucionarios caídos durante la Revolución Francesa; aunque, según la versión popular, los ajusticiados eran bandidos dedicados al pillaje…

Sea como sea, todavía hoy en día se dan fenómenos paranormales en torno al árbol. Así no son pocos los testimonios; y por ejemplo, Castiel Leuman (un morador del lugar) cuenta que muchos van hasta el Árbol de Los Ahorcados para pedir favores (generalmente económicos…) al rostro demoníaco que de forma aparentemente inexplicable se ha plasmado en lo alto del tronco y que, tras la medianoche, cuentan que cobra vida, a la par que las almas de los ahorcados empiezan a llenar el aire con sus escalofriantes lamentos…

Muchos ahora creen que solo es un árbol de muchos años, viejo y un tanto seco, yo misma lo creí cuando fui a ver sobre ese dichoso árbol, quería ver ese rostro demoníaco, o lo que fuera a haber en ese árbol. A la media noche, me escape de mi casa porque tampoco me iban a dejar ir a ese lugar y menos sola, lleve una lampara y fui corriendo al Árbol, cuando lo vi, tenia una apariencia tenebrosa, y lo que era unas ramas dispersas, algunas con la oscuridad parecían manos largas, que en cualquier momento te atraparían. Cuando estuve a unos pasos de este, vi a alguien gente al árbol, me escondí para que no me vieran, me sorprendí de ver a Debrah que murmuraba algo, pero cuando escuche el nombre de Castiel le fui a encarar

-¿Pidiendo favores a un árbol viejo?-le pregunte divertida y seriamente, ella me miro sorprendida para luego hacerlo con odio

-Tu no deberías estar aquí

-Al igual que tu estrella pirata-le murmure cruzándome de brazos, como no había nadie cerca podíamos actuar como eramos

-Lárgate perra...-sonreí un poco pero era forzada

-¿O que princesa?, solo vine a ver que era de este árbol, ahora veo que la gente va por lo que dicen,¿Castiel rechazo ser tu guitarrista?¿ O es que ningún chico te quiere por ser una mentirosa?-le dije su verdad a la cara, siempre era calmada pero ahora que podía decir lo que sentía, tenia un peso menos en mis hombros-Castiel estaba mejor antes de que legaras,¡todo lo estábamos!

-¡Te matare!-se abalanzo hacia mi con lo que era una navaja, la tenia encima y con esa cosa en mi cuello, con esfuerzo le aparte la navaja con dificultad la aventé,me levante rápidamente y me acerque al árbol

-Castiel no necesitara a alguien como tu,¡el me tiene a mi!-grito históricamente, yo negué con la cabeza y cuando esta se me iba a volver a abalanzar, una de las ramas del árbol la sostuvo de su cabello, esta gritaba y trataba de soltarse pero otra rama la sostuvo de sus manos, ¿acaso estaba vivo?. El árbol me intento atrapar pero fui lo suficiente rápida y me fui corriendo a mi casa, mis papas seguían dormidos y yo no quería decirles que es lo que vi en esa noche...

A la mañana siguiente, se dio la noticia de que la famosa cantante Debrah, se hallo muerta. Quien la encontró hay fue Kim al pasar por ese árbol, dijo que Debrah estaba colgada con una soga una expresión de horror en el rostro, sus ojos totalmente blancos y la boca negra como su piel pálida como la de una hoja de papel. Siempre se preguntaron que había pasado o quien lo hizo, yo se quien, fui la única testigo en eso y nunca hice nada, pero la verdad...es que no me importo

Castiel tuvo una breve depresión por su muerte, después de todo ella su ex y la quiso mucho. No había venido a la escuela y solo sabíamos de el gracias a Lyssandro quien lo visitaba diariamente. Yo un día me arme de valor y fui también, lo obligue a verme y que volviera a salir, ¡a vivir su vida!, pero no podía decir la verdad, el y nadie debía saber. Tardamos unos meses en hacerlo el mismo de siempre, todos le dimos nuestro apoyo, estos meses Nathalient le explico lo que paso realmente ese dia, ese donde ambos tuvieron su rivalidad, y ya fue perdonado, ambos lo fueron.

 **¿Yo que hice?**

Nunca dije nada, seguí con mi vida con cierta persona relacionada al árbol, un joven llamado Dimitry que resulto ser otro testigo de ese trágico día, como lo que paso desde que ese árbol se uso para tantas muertes, ¿que era realmente Dimitry?, un vampiro de hace muchos años, el guardo mi secreto, como yo lo hice con el suyo. Ahora estoy a punto de ser su compañera eterna, como vigía de este Árbol de los Ahorcados

* * *

 **.+**

 **¿Les agrado?, en realidad es una leyenda mexicana pero la adapte a esto y le hice unos diálogos y me salio así, deseo hacer otra pero con Bloddy Mary :)**

 **Que tengan dulces pesadillas!**

 **-Estas loka ¬¬U**

 **Ignoren a mi Inner, solo esta para joder :P**

 **NOS VEMOS!**

 **.::Usuyase Blood::.**


End file.
